Love in Lothlorien
by LittleCrazy1
Summary: When Legolas finds his childhood friend, he falls in love. LegolasOC. My second story so it'll probably suck so please be nice!
1. Old Friends

This is my second story, and I know my writing style isn't very good and stuff, but please give this a chance!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Laren, although that would would be awesome if I did own them!  
  
anyways.......please review and try to be nice. I know I'm not the best. In face I know I suck, but please be kind.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
It was a beautiful day in Lothlorien when the Fellowship from Rivendell arrived. There was quite the commotion as these strangers went to visit the Lady of the Wood. Thee was a slight disagreement between the guards and the Fellowship but it was all eventually solved. Later that night, as the Fellowship rested, There was an unexpected meeting between old friends...  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Laren's POV  
  
I was told to wait upon these visitors from Rivendell. When I got to their camp, I realized that this group of strangers was very outlandish. There was two men, a dwarf, 4 small hobbits, and an elf. For some unknown reason I was fascinated by this young attractive elf. I dont know why. It might have been his long golden hair, or his deep, clear blue eyes, or his graceful walk. Any reason, I was entranced.   
  
Later that night as I was cleaning up the groups camp, I realized I recognized that wonderful elf. It was Legolas Thranduillion, Prince of Mirkwood! I grew up with Legolas. My mother had been a good friend of his mother and we had spent much time together. We were seperated centuries ago when my mother died and I came to live with my father here in Lothlorien. I've been a servant girl here ever since I was old enough. I never thought I'd ever see Legolas again! I'd half forgotten about my childhood friend. But now I see that Legolas has grown quite a bit, as I'm sure I have as well. He had gotten much taller and very muscular. It looked as though he had taken up that interest in archery he had once told me about years ago. I must try to talk to him tomorrow!   
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The next day Laren followed poor Legolas everywhere. He thought he was being stalked by this young servant girl! He would find out soon enough that he was almost right.  
  
It was lunch time when Laren went to clean up the campsite. Most of the fellowship had gone off, wandering around the forest and relaxing in the calmness. But not Legolas. He had not liked the feeling of being watched constantly by a servant girl so he stayed at the camp to talk to this young elven girl. When she showed up, she got quite the earful from her childhood friend.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but have you been the young maiden who has been following me around?" Legolas asked cooly as Laren folded the blankets that had been left for the Fellowship. Laren blushed a slight shade of pink before answering.  
  
"I believe I have. Do you have a problem my Prince?" Laren replied meekly. Legolas was caught off his guard. He did had not known that this maiden knew he was a Prince. He wondered how and why.  
  
"How, might I ask, do you know who I am?" he asked Laren.  
  
"I was your best friend, Legolas! We grew up together! Don't you recognize me?" Laren cried. This really surprised Legolas. This was the last answer he had expected.   
  
"My best friend? Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"You dont recognize me. It's me! Laren!" she said. "Don't you remember me?"  
  
"...Laren?! Why are you here? Why are you a servant?!" Legolas cried as he remembered his childhood friend.  
  
"You know I went to live with my father here after my mother died. Well it turned out that my father wasn't as well off as I had thought. We went into poverty pretty quickly so my father made me get a job as soon as possible. This was the only job I could find. But it's okay. I really don't mind it. And besides! I've met you again because of it!"  
  
"I can't believe this is happening! I'd almost forgotten about you. Sorry. But we haven't seen each other or talked for...well...centuries!" Legolas said as he pulled Laren into a friendly hug. "I missed you so much when u first left. It's like I didn't have any friends. But my brothers were nice to me and they helped me get over it. How did you handle it?"   
  
"I ignored everybody. I couldn't believe that my mother had died and I now had to live with my father who abandoned my mother and I when I was born. I'd never met him before. I was scared, confused, lost, and alone. I had nobody. I eventually learned to fend for myself, but it took a while. But now I'm fine. "  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
When I pulled her into that hug, all I could see was her chestnut hair, and as I breathed in I smelled lilac it were as if I were surrounded by it. The scent made me calm down and relax. It was so wonderful to have my long lost best friend back. But it was so awkward! It's like she hadn't even left. But she had. She'd abandoned me! I'd been left alone. She had been my only friend that wasn't my family. I'd felt so...so...deserted! But now, with Laren just suddenly turning up when I least expected it... I don't know, but when my life got a little crazy with this quest, Laren had a pretty calming effect on me and I don't know why. It's rather peculiar. I guess I'll just have to ponder this later.  
  
"I'm glad to have you back, Lar."  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
And that's the first chapter! Please review and tell me how my attempt at writing a romance is! . 


	2. Burning Love

OK, here's whats going on. I've noticed that a lot of you thought that Legolas wouldn't have forgotten about Laren, but I just wanted to say that they were the equivalent of 2 or 3 years old when they were split up. I can't remember any of my friends when I was a toddler unless they're still my friends now. Yup.   
  
What's a Mary-Sue?!?! I've heard the term used a lot and I haven't a CLUE what it is!! can somebody please tell me. I hope I'm not just being stupid...  
  
Elfique: I'm sorry you don't think it's that believable, but hey, it's a fanfic! It doesn' t HAVE to be believable. And personally I think this story's way better then my other one. If you dont like THIS one you'd have fun with that one.  
  
Lady Serensa: I haven't a clue what you meant by your review. Please explain.  
  
Oh and I'm sorry that I used chatspeak/abbr. (I think thats the stupidest thing ever, abbreviating abbreviation...meh) I didn't notice I had done that. Sorry. But I WILL use them in my intros and at the end. yup.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Laren. She's mine:D  
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
The next day Laren and Legolas were sitting in the camp with everybody just talking about nothing in particular. Everybody was just relaxing, enjoying the time off from their quest.   
  
"So Laren, how long have you lived here in Lothlorien?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Um... about 1700 years, I think. I've lost track over time." Laren said as she looked at Legolas who smiled.  
  
"Merry! Merry! I've found mushrooms!" Pippin cried running over to camp with his arms full of mushrooms. As her ran, he tripped over a pole holding up their tent, causing the tent to collapse. One of the tent poles fell into the fire sending a burning log soaring through the air. It landing on Larens skirt making it catch fire. She squirmed about trying to put it out while Merry and Pippin hit her with blankets. Aragorn quickly ran over to the canteens and dumped all the water in them onto her skirt putting out the fire. Her skirt was ruined and her leg was badly burned.   
  
"Here, hold this on your leg while we set up a make-shift tent." Aragorn said as he ripped off a peice of her wet skirt and folding it. As he and Legolas set up their tent again, Merry and Pippin tried to calm down the burnt girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Laren! Please don't cry. Here, we'll make you laugh!" Pippin said. At this he stood up and tripped over his own feet on purpose landing on Merry who grabbed a couple of the forgotten mushrooms on the ground and stuffed them in Pippins mouth, making Pippin choke and splutter. This had the effect the hobbits had wanted. It caused Laren to laugh.   
  
"No more crying now. Your leg will get all fixed up by Strider. He's really good at fixing people up! He fixed up Frodo's shoulder good when that black rider stabbed him, I'm sure he'll be able to fix you too!" Pippin said.  
  
"Black rider?" Laren asked in confusion.  
  
"Shut up Pip!" Merry muttered at Pippin.  
  
"Oh...just nothing." Pippin replied turnin red.  
  
"We're going to go help with the tent now." Merry said with a sideways glare at Pippin. Then they went to go help with the tent where they became more of a nuisance than a help. When the tent was up and sturdy Legolas went over to get Laren.  
  
"Can you walk into the tent?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"I don't know. Help me up and let's find out." She said. Legolas helped her stand just so she could fall over again form overbalancing on her left leg. "I don't think I can walk, Legolas."   
  
"Ok" He replied. He picked her up and carried her over to the tent and placed her on the bed they had made for her. Aragorn was sitting there ready with some athelas and other healing herbs.  
  
"Lets get a look at this burn then." He said moving her burnt skirt so he could see the wound. "Ouch, this is pretty bad eh?" he muttered quietly to himself so as not to scare Laren. He started cleaning the burn and putting healing herbs on it while Legolas and everybody else waited outside. A while later he came out.  
  
"She's fine. But she's not allowed out of that bed for the rest of the day so her leg has some time to heal properly." he said. "Make sure she doesn't get up won't you?" He asked Legolas.  
  
"Sure." he replied as he walked into the tent where he saw Laren getting out of bed.  
  
"Uh uh. You're not getting out of bed today. Lie down." He said pushing Laren gently back onto the bed.  
  
"Come on Legolas! I'm fine now! Let me get up!" she complained.  
  
"No. I'm on strict orders to keep you in bed." Legolas replied with a nod.  
  
"Who's "strict orders" are these?" She asked sarcasticly. Legolas could only smile.  
  
"I'm not telling. Why don't you just go to sleep. It'll be easier to stay in bed quietly when you're alseep too." he said with a grin. "And besides it's getting dark."  
  
"Fine! I give up! I'll do what you say!" Laren said as she grinned back at Legolas. She lay back against the pillow and closed her clear blue eyes. Legolas sat in the tent with her to make sure she actually fell asleep. He stroked her long brown hair to soothe her into a deep sleep. As soon as he was sure she was asleep he softly kissed her forehead and went back outside.   
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
There ya go! chapter 2 down! I donno how many to go! lol. please review!! 


	3. Archery Lessons

Yay I'm updating so fast!! :D Thanx for all the nice happy reviews! I'm actually amazed that I've only gotten 1/10 that didn't like it! My last one, everyone hated...  
  
Anyways please read and review!  
  
BTW happy nice reviews = quick updates!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned every character mentioned in Tolkien's books, I'd be a millionaire. As I'm not...leave me alone. I do own Laren!  
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
It was early morning when Legolas was at the archery range practicing his aim. Laren limped up behind him, and surprisingly his elf ears didn't pick up the sound of her feet. Just as Legolas was about to shoot she blew in his ear, causing his arrow to hit the ground.   
  
"Hi! Having fun?" Laren asked with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Hi. You made me miss." Legolas said with a mock frown.  
  
"Oh give up. You're no good at the puppy eyes." she replied. "And besides, you're always a good shot, I've been watching you."  
  
"It's not that easy you know. Do you want to try?" Legolas said, offering her his bow.  
  
"I would, but I don't know how." Laren said looking at her toes.  
  
"Do you want to learn? 'Cause I'll teach you." Legolas said.  
  
"Sure!" she replied eagerly.  
  
"Okay, here. You hold the wooden part with your left hand and the string with your right." He said placing the bow in her hands. "Now let's just start off with pulling the string back far enough." Laren tried to pull it back but she wasn't quite strong enough to get it far enough.  
  
"Here." Legolas said as he put his arms around Laren, helping her pull the string back. Their cheeks brushed and Laren felt her face blush.   
  
"Okay, now can I try with an arrow?" Laren asked.   
  
"Sure." Legolas replied letting go of the bow to grab an arrow. He placed it on the string. "Now try to pull the string back to your cheek while keeping the arrow straight on the string."  
  
"Okay..." Laren said as she struggled to pull the string back. She was able to get it to her nose. Legolas leaned in next to her ear and whispered softly "Let go." Laren let go and the arrow went about 5 meters landing flat on the ground. Laren stared at the arrow slightly upset that it didn't go very far.  
  
"Here. Let me do it with you." Legolas said pulling another arrow from his quiver. Laren picked up the bow and held it while Legolas reached around her to fit the arrow to the string and help her pull the string back.   
  
"Now where do you want the arrow to land?" Legolas asked.  
  
"On that tree. And stick in it too." Laren said  
  
"Ok. Stare at the tree and try and line up the arrow with it. Remember! Keep both eyes open." Legolas said. Together they pulled the string back and when it was next to their cheeks Legolas whispered "Ready?...Aim...Release!" and they let go of the string. The arrow went straight into the tree and stuck.   
  
"It's in! It's in! Oh thank you, Legolas for teaching me to shoot!" Laren said. She looked at Legolas with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, it is! That's good. Why don't you try again?" Legolas suggested.  
  
"Will you do it with me again?" Laren asked  
  
"Of course." he replied. He had Laren put the arrow on the string this time and barely touched the string untill she couldn't pull it back far enough. When they let go it hit the tree again, just a little below the first arrow. Legolas saw the smile light up on Laren's face.   
  
"Congratulations." He said. He turned his head to give Laren a small kiss on the cheek but she turned her head at the last minute and ended up missing the cheek for the lips. Legolas looked scared and before he could say anything to Laren, he quickly turned and ran back to camp, leaving Laren wide-eyed staring after him.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
Aww isn't that cute. Kinda fluffy almost....didn't know I could write fluff.....hm....There's a first for everything and this is one of them. but anyways wasn't that cute? tell me if you want more of that or more regular stuff! . Pleaze review!! 


	4. Professed Love

> > Wow I'm updating really fast. I updated yesterday and now I'm updating today! . I'm amazed. Maybe its cuz I like this story. And people like it. There's no point in finishing a story nobody likes. right? anyways don't listen to me and read the chappie and review please!!  
  
BTW I changed the end of chappie 3 because it was moving to fast so now it's hopefully not. I suggest you read the changed ending because this chapter isn't gunna make ANY sense whatsoever if you dont. :D  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Laren left the archery range thinking about what had just happened. She felt confused and strange. Legolas had just kissed her and ran off, scared. Or at least she thought it was fear that made him run off. She touched the side of her mouth where Legolas had kissed her. She could still feel it and it made her feel peculiar. She walked home and cleaned up a bit. She couldn't get the kiss of her mind. Later that evening she couldn't fight it anymore and she went to talk to Legolas.  
  
"Hello Laren. How's your leg?" Aragorn asked when she got to the camp.  
  
"It's fine, thanks you. Do you know where Legolas is?" Laren replied.  
  
"No I don't. I'm sure he's not far though." Aragorn said.  
  
"Okay. Thank you." Laren replied and she left to continue her search for the blonde elf.  
  
"Legolas, where are you? I need to talk to you!" Laren cried as she wandered the woods. She decided to check the archery range. There was nobody there.   
  
"Legolas, where are you?! I really need to talk to you!" Laren said, almost desperate now. She sat down against the tree she and Legolas had shot at earlier that day and fought tears. Her mixed, confused emotions were welling up inside of her. Just as she began to cry she felt a couple leaves land on here head and she heard a twig snap. At the sound her head snapped up and looked around warily.   
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked to the silence. She stood up, wiping the tears from her face, and wandered around the clearing. "If anybody is here they had better show themselves. I know archery!" she said as she picked up a bow and some arrows. she heard another twig snap louder, coming clearly from the tree she had been leaning against. She whipped around to see Legolas jump down from the tree. Laren dropped the bow and arrows in her surprise.  
  
"Legolas! Oh thank the Valar! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Laren cried limp-running over to him.  
  
"For me? What for?" Legolas asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably.  
  
"We need to talk." Laren said trying to look into Legolas's eye's but his gaze was directed to the forest floor.  
  
"Talk? What about?" Legolas said, still staring at the ground.  
  
"Legolas! Stop playing stupid! We need to talk about that kiss." Laren said. Legolas's head whipped up at those words. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked  
  
"I. . . I don't really know. It's just during this past week I've started to feel something about you. I think it's. . . it's. . ."   
  
"Yes?" Laren prompted the stuttering elf.  
  
"I think I love you." Legolas said, his gaze straight into Laren's shocked tear-filled eyes.   
  
"You love me?" Laren said in disbelief. She had never thought such a beautiful kind elf would ever have feelings for _her_!  
  
"Yes. I love you Laren. I can only hope you feel the same about me." Legolas said, getting his confidence back. Laren looked like she was on the verge of tears again.  
  
"Legolas. . .?" Laren asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you too." Laren said starting to cry. Legolas pulled her into a loving embrace and let her cry into his shoulder. They sat down against the tree and Legolas let her cry her heart out into his shoulder. They stayed like that all night.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Now THAT was fluff. Not bad fluff either. is proud of fluff writing abilities. Please review!! 


End file.
